


I Don't Wanna Die

by Angel446



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Attempted Murder, Axel is a dick, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Famine - Freeform, HorrorFell Universe, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, NightBerry Child, NightmarexBlue References, Nothing goes right for Nyght, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Ship Child, Starvation, Suffering, child grooming, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel446/pseuds/Angel446
Summary: When Blueberry is murdered by an enraged Error404, his child is trapped within HorrorFell to suffer for his fathers' mistakes. He ends up being found by the Sans and Papyrus of the universe. But do they have good intentions?Despite how much Axel pretends to protect the child, he works to pull the strings behind the scenes for his own amusement, while his brother works to beat the kid into submission both mentally and physically. Nyght must adapt to this very different universe and the fact things aren't as nice as they used to be. Not to mention the adjustment to the sudden lack of food available. Just how much will he have to suffer in order to survive?Title is subject to change.
Kudos: 4





	I Don't Wanna Die

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have multiple chapters, starting from when Nycto's timeline diverges into Nyght's timeline, but no definite upload schedule. It will follow some major plot points in my oc Nyght's backstory, with eventual rape being involved. Please keep this in mind and do not get upset with me for my character's backstory. Warnings will be placed on those chapters. 
> 
> Nycto is an 10 year old child in this chapter, and the age will slowly get older as the chapters progress, until he is 22.

The forest was quiet. Way too quiet, causing the lengthy shadows from the trees to be more unnerving by the moment. This wasn’t a happy alternate universe, that much was clear. Normally a Snowdin Forest would be filled with laughter, the sounds of children playing, adults mingling. But… There was nothing. The small child whimpered, lifting a hand to wipe at the tears forming in his eyesockets. He wasn’t supposed to be here, but no matter how he pulled at his magic, no portal would form. Instead, his soul would clench painfully, sending a shock wave down his spine. Having a piece of his soul ripped off had apparently robbed him of one of his basic abilities.

“K-Keep it together, Nycto…. Daddy wouldn’t wanna see you crying…” He whispered to himself, voice cracking with emotion. He had to be strong, like his father had taught him.

His… dad… Who was now nothing more than a pile of dust left at the edge of the antivoid…

The skeleton shook his skull, fighting back a sob as he tried to keep his mind from wandering back to that horrible scene. He couldn’t focus on the past. If he could just get help and get back home, his uncle would know what to do. Stretch always knew what to do.

Steeling himself against the blistering cold, Nycto pushed himself up from the ground and began to walk. The area looked somewhat familiar, so surely the town of this universe would be off to the east. They were always in the same place after all. But that didn’t make the trek any easier. He was only a child after all, and after having been beaten and torn apart, he felt exhausted. The pain from his soul certainly didn’t help either, that was for sure. But he could do this. He had to. He wasn’t about to let himself dust after everything.

Wisps of cold breath escaped his jaw as he walked, the cold forcing him to wrap his torn cloak around his shoulders to conserve heat. The silence made each crunch of snow sound louder than the last. Heck, for a moment it almost sounded like there was… someone… following him…

The skeleton froze, spinning around to look behind him for a moment. There was no one there. Yet a chill ran up his spine, the feeling of being watched cascading over him. While normally he might run to anyone for help, something about this just felt wrong. His mismatched eyelights flickered about the trees for a few moments, visibly tense as he searched for any movement. The sound of snow crunching to his left startled him to the point of practically screaming, immediately taking off in the direction of town. Frantically, Nycto reached into his magic pool again, stumbling as his soul retaliated. He was stronger than this! He was strong, he… W-why was he so scared?

God.... The poor child had never felt so powerless before. So weak, so useless…

If he was just stronger maybe Blue would still be alive! God…. Oh God, what would his dad say if he saw him like this? Just running blindly without thinking. He would probably try and calm him down, tell the kid to pay attention--

Nycto’s eyelights flickered off, collapsing as his momentum carried him forward. Pain erupted from his tibia and fibula, causing the child to sob as he tried to stand, only for the bones to splinter and give out from under him. He was left gasping for breath, trembling as he laid in the snow for several long moments, simply trying to come to terms with the pain. He would have stayed there longer, had the footsteps not returned. His soul thudding in a panic, Ny forced himself into a sitting position, finally getting a good look at what had him trapped. A rusty bear trap jutted from the snow it had been hidden in, clamped tightly into his leg. Red bone marrow had already started to soak through his pants leg.

There was no way he’d be able to walk.

“Hehe, guess I spooked ya a bit, didn’t I pal? Sorry ‘bout that...” A rumbling voice spoke up from the treeline, the visage of a skeletal monster stepping forward into the light. For a moment, Nycto nearly began to cry in relief at the familiar form of Red. But then his eyelights focused in on the jagged hole in the side of his skull.

This wasn’t his dad’s friend. This was a completely different monster.

The child whimpered, curling backwards towards a nearby tree. A pain filled gasp escaped his jaw at the movement, but he knew better than to try and yank the trap open. “W-who are you? P -please don’t hurt me! I just wanna go home!” He cried weakly, glowing blue tears starting within his eyesockets once more.

The tall figure tilted his skull to the side, glowing red eyelight focusing on the weak little child. A grin broke out across his jaw, shifting his hold on the old cleaver in his grip. He could easily dust the kid and take the remains back to the house to be eaten later. With that leg wound, it wasn’t like he could run away, after all. But… He obviously wasn’t from here. And that made this exciting.

“Heh, easy there bitesize. Name’s Axel. Ya lucky I’m the one who found ya. Anyone else woulda killed ya by now.” He purred softly. While it was the truth, there was a hint of something far more sinister behind his tone. Nycto, however, was immediately blinded by hope and didn’t take notice.

“D-does that mean you’re going to help me, M-Mister Axel?” The kiddo questioned softly, his eyelights visibly trembling. 

.

.

.

_Oh this was just too damn easy._

__


End file.
